Hyuuga Clan Massacre
by narutonarutolove
Summary: Hinata is the survivor of the Hyuuga Clan Massacre. Hinata is the jailer of the nine tailed beast Kyuubi. She is the team mate of both Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto with Uchiha Itachi as her sensei. I think she would prefer to be locked in a room with Kirai on a sugar high. If you knew her, you'd know that's punishment enough.
1. NEW CHAPTER UP!

**I have posted the first new chapter! But for some reason it's not alerting or anything, but its there non-the less! So check it out! Ill dabble with TRYING to correct this crap tomorrow.**

**But the new re written chapter on both TO and HCM are here, so go read my little ducklings! –snorts in laughter-**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

_The forests were silent...The darkness eerie._

_White eyes…wide, empty and cold …dead._

_Gleaming wooden floors stained in blood…Walls painted with a thick, liquid red substance._

_The red moon glowed…_

…_Young frightened eyes stared in horror._

_The white paper screen slammed open…_

…_A body crumbled to the polished ground…_

_The elder's bodies were strewn around the room. .._

_A sob tore through her as the murderer stepped out of the mocking dark shadows…_

_"__W-w-why…?"_

_Cold, white eyes…_

_"…__It was destiny for this clan to perish…Hanabi-sama… I was looking for her."_

_"__Don't you dare touch her!" ...white eyes turned vermillion, and unnoticeable pupils were now vertical black slits. The whisker marks... grew more defined and wild, nails longer...teeth sharper._

_"__Foolish little cousin… You cling to life…you are weak."_

_"__Remember… what I have done tonight, do not forget, that it was I, who murdered your family..." ...a blood drenched katana in his grip._

_He raised it high in the air, "Remember…."_

_The sword swung down._

_A screech of pain._

_"__Hinata-sama…"_

_"__Hinata-sama…"_

_'__Hinata-sa-..."_

_'__Hinata…'_

_'__Hinata-nee…'_

_"__Hinata-nee wake up!"_

_White eyes flashed open._

_**(A/N: Cliffie…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(A/N: Haha Just kidding j/k j/k, lets continue.)**_

Hinata's eyes flashed open, gasping, her body tense and ready to spring at a moments noticed.

_A dream... It's just a dream. Just... just…a nightmare..._

Slowly, she sat up, achromatic eyes gingerly searching her room for the non-existent intruder; perspiration shone on a light sheen on her body, the organ that pumped blood into her body and kept her alive was nearly jumping out her chest like a bird desperately trying to leave its cage.

Hinata closed her eyes, her breath labored and quick, and placed her hand over her heart as she struggled to control her breathing.

Inhaling sharply, pausing, and then exhaling lightly, she opened her milky white eyes and glanced at her right to see her sister standing by the bed, her brows furrowed in worry, clutching a beaten teddy bear tightly to her chest.

"...Are you alright?"

The eldest Hyuuga ignored the question. "Did I wake you?" Hanabi shook her head.

Silence passed through them before Hinata broke it. "Is there something you want, Hanabi?" She raised a dark blue brow in question. Hanabi shifted her weight from one foot to other; clearing her throat she murmured something unintelligent.

Hinata blinked and leaned towards her sister. "What?"

Hanabi mumbled something again, not meeting Hinata's eye.

Hinata frowned. "If you're not going to speak clearly, leave."

A tick formed on Hanabi's temple before she promptly smacked her oblivious sister on the head with Butcher. "_Baka_! I asked if I could sleep here tonight!"

Hinata,entirely unfazed by the attack, blinked again before patting the empty space on her left on the large bed.

Hanabi's eyes brightened as she grinned happily before jumping off the floor, and plopped on top of her sister, who grunted at the unexpected weight. Hanabi crawled under the warm covers, happily ignoring the others glare.

Sighing, Hinata let her body relax, closed her eyes and let her mind drift into the arms of the mother of dreams...

...

...

...

...

She _tried_, to let her mind drift into the arms of the mother of sleep. She _would_ have let her mind drift into the arms of the mother of sleep... were it not for the insistent prodding of her cheek.

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

Her eyebrow twitched.

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

She scowled.

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

A tick formed on her forehead.

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

Her scowl deepened.

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

_..._

_poke_

Hinata bolted upright, her eyes alighted with fury, she turned her head, her short bangs shadowing her eyes, a dark presence hung over her. She slowly lifted her gaze and locked her raged looking eyes with the sisters. A shout of "_WHAT?!_" bubbled up her throat, her look alone promising pain as her mouth opened to unleash her tirade of fury...

Large, innocent eyes, stared up at her. The words died at the tip of her tongue and her violent tendencies slowly began to disappear at her sisters words.

"Can you sing to me, Onee-chan?"

Hinata stared. Hanabi stared widely back.

Hinata stared.

Hanabi stared.

They both stared.

Hanabi sniffed as her eyes began to tear up, curling further onto the bed. "Onegai, Onee-chan? Sing me one of Okaa-san's songs." ...

Well, shit.

She might as well have dumped dead puppy on her lap.

Stupid sisters with the power to turn the biggest, badassed man into mush with just one look of their eyes. They might as well have shoved them to the front lines in a war. They'd turn the enemy into ice cream on a side walk on a summer afternoon.

One of Hinata's weaknesses was _that _look. So wide...and pleading, and the _tiny voice_. Oh Kami.

Hinata emitted a long, deep, audible breath, knowing this battle was lost as soon as soon as she looked at Hanabi. She made a mental note -not for the first time- to resist locking eyes with her sister in moments such as these.

She laid back down on her side facing Hanabi and Butcher, the former's demonic looking teddy bear -one eye held by a string, the other missing –Hinata had ripped it out and threw it away, she swore that eye was looking at her–, patches of fur missing, the sown threads supposed to make the snout twisted into a half-crazed grin with a chunk of its right arm missing, left leg nonexistent –It reminded Hinata of the movie Kirai had put a couple of months ago about a possessed doll...She _told_ Kirai not to watch the movie, but _nooo_. Kirai ended having nightmares for weeks, coupled with paranoia so big she actually threw out all her stuffed dolls, or anything with orange hair. Hinata made it a point to place orange haired dolls around the house.

She began to sing, her voice low and quiet.

"_Sleep my baby, sleep my lovely,  
Close your eyes, my baby  
You are such a good baby  
Sleep my darling, sleep  
Where's your nanny?  
Where's she gone?  
Over the mountains she has traveled,  
To her parent's home.  
As a souvenir from her hometown  
Tell me what she gave you darling,  
A small rattle drum and  
a small bamboo flute."*_

Hinata watched as the firecrackers eyes slid shut by the middle of the song, and when the last phrase was sung, Hanabi was fast asleep. Hinata stared at her baby sister's peaceful face for a few moments, before she turned on her back and this time, successfully drifted into the arms of the mother of sleep.

The delicious smell of steamed rice is what awoke Hinata the next morning, the mouthwatering smell wafting in the air, through her sensitive nose. Her eyes blinked sleepily, a jaw cracking yawn escaping her as she sat up. Hanabi, who was clutching her brown teddy bear in a surprising death grip, was curled up next to her still sleeping, her small thumb halfway in her mouth.

Hinata glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed which read seven o'clock in the morning. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up and went through her morning routines, emerging later dressed in her casual clothing. She strode towards the kitchen pushing open the swinging door where the smell of delicious food filled her senses, the sizzling of oil sounded in her ears.

"Ohayo, Tou-san." Her voice was smooth and quiet, yet strangely enough was clearly heard by the relatively tall man in front of the stove. His head turned slightly in her direction, the only evidence that he had heard her.

He responded cheerfully, a smile in his voice. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Did ya sleep well?"

"Hai." She walked towards him in swift long strides. "Do you need help?" She peered curiously over his side, to see him grilling salmon. "Hai, set the table please."

Wordlessly, Hinata walked back and forth the cupboards and kitchen drawers, setting the plates and chopsticks, she had just finished filling some bowls with miso soup when someone else entered the kitchen, their state of dress caused the edge of Hinata's lip to curve upward in amusement. "Ne, Kakashi- tou-san, doesn't Kirai remind you of someone?" The curve in her lips stretched when she gestured to Kakashi's own state of clothing.

Kirai was a thirteen year old girl –the eldest of the three girls— with short red tousled hair, pale freckled skin, with startling amethyst eyes, who currently wore a large wrinkled shirt which slipped off her shoulder and pajama bottoms what, were equally creased. Kakashi's shirt and pants were in just as horrible conditions as Kirai's.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly as he turned around towards the table –reveling his sharp jawline and high cheekbones; and one of his most notable traits besides the crazy silver hair, was the small, thin scar running over his left eye, which he kept closed, and down his cheek – with a plate filled with grilled salmon. He placed the plate in the middle of the table, scrutinizing Kirai. His gaze went back and forth to himself and Kirai, silence momentarily rung in the kitchen.

"No."

Hinata rolled her eyes while Kirai huffed and glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, admit it, Kakashi, you're just as horrible as I am."

"No, I think I'm a bit tidier." Quite the opposite in Hinata's opinion, or perhaps Kirai and Kakashi were just so alike in hygienic terms that it was difficult to tell who was worse.

Like little children, Kakashi and Kirai began bickering back and forth, Kirai scowling while Kakashi smiled pleasantly.

Hanabi swiftly entered the kitchen, seemingly ignored by both her adoptive father and adoptive sister, and sat gracefully next to her eldest sister, who calmly ate, ignoring herself, Kakashi and Kirai. "Ohayo, Nee-chan." She greeted happily as she served herself.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

"Today you're getting assigned to a four man cell. Aren't you excited?" Hanabi's words caused Kakashi and Kirai to abruptly quiet and turn to stare curiously.

"No."

Hanabi sulked. "No is not an answer."

"Yes, it is."

"Honestly, aren't you even a bit excited at meeting your team today, your Sensei? I know I was!" Kirai sat down in front of Hinata; Kakashi sat in front of Hanabi, and began to serve themselves. The low table held a simple breakfast of steamed rice, grilled salmon, a delicious miso soup, and natto, which they seasoned with some soy sauce and placed it on top of the steamed rice. The table also held nori and tamagoyaki along with tsukemono.

"Iie." She answered truthfully. There was a small amount of dread in her heart, at the thought of annoying and weak teammates, and if karma was feeling picky, an annoying overly jocund sensei.

A few minutes later found Kakashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Kirai in a deep discussion about the Hokage's attempts to a peace treaty with the other Nations. The Yondaime was apparently trying to better the relationships by holding the next Chunin Exams there in Konohagakure.

Kirai immediately disagreed, pointing out rather obvious and negative facts about the other villages, while Hanabi argued back that they shouldn't judge other villages for their ancestors past actions. This resulted in a banter going back and forth between the two sisters, while Hinata and Kakashi merely submerged themselves in a conversion about the most likely genin placements.

_***The Lullaby Hinata sung to Hanabi is the Edo Lullaby. **__**The Edo Lullaby is a traditional Japanese cradle song. It originated in Edo, was propagated to other areas, and is said to be the roots of the Japanese lullabies**_

: / /w w w. You tube watch?v= LJUTeTuoR8Q

take out the space bars

_**Listen to it, It's beautiful.**_

_**Finally, the first re-written chapter of Hyuuga Clan Massacre.**_

_**One of the reasons I took some time off was because I wanted to improve my writing, so I've spent the last couple of years reading different writing styles and such, I hope you guys leave a review on your opinion of my writing now.**_

_**I really want to thank "Her Highness Gaki-chan" She said something to me that really helped and lifted a great weight off my shoulders. She is the first person to tell me that, so it defiantly helped the pressure, of writing and posting on time, dissolve. So a huge shout out to her, and another thank you.**_

_**I apologize to my old readers for taking such a long time, and thanks guys for waiting.**_

_**Everyone who took time to review, thank you.**_

_**Everyone who favorite/alert (ed) this story, thank you!**_

_**Please tell me your opinions on my writing now.**_

_**I'm currently editing the second chapter of HCM.**_

_**Thank you all for being here, truly, old and new,**_

_**NarutoNarutoLove**_

_**P.S. give me ideas for future chapters!**_

_**P.P.S. Keep an eye out for the second chapter's AN.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Start of an Unknown Journey

After breakfast, everyone went to their respective rooms to begin their routine of starting the day. Both Hinata and Hanabi were the only one to live downstairs at the end of the hall. Kakashi and Kirai both lived upstairs.

Hinata locked the door behind her and strode towards her large wardrobe, pulling the tall double doors open with a flick of her wrists. She stared.

Her eyes clouded over and the lithe frame that was her body began to gently sway on the spot. She stood as so, staring unseeingly at the attires inside the expertly crafted wooden box for minutes before with a violent jerk of her body, her eyes abruptly cleared and her frame stilled, a small scowl settled itself on her face.

It was a horrible habit she had had for ages, in random places on random times for no absolute reason, would she get pulled in her head for no apparent reason to dimly lit s_ewers_. Ugh.

_Ew_.

Why the hell did the fox choose that lifestyle to live in was beyond her.

The hacked out fur ball –she pointedly ignored the warning snarls inside her head- would in theory, place her in a trance. How many times did the fur ball do this while she trained in life-threating situations –climbing the hokage monument with her hand tied behind her back (the fox got a kick out of those) - or when she was training in dodging pointy metals with unfriendly intentions , she had long since lost count.

Shoving the gruff voice only she could hear in a box to the back of her mind, she pulled off her current cloths, and wrapped bandages tightly over her developing chest, before she slipped on the dark blue, skin tight jumpsuit allowing free unconstricting movement and showing her lean, sinewy muscled figure. For safety measures, she tied another layer of bandages across her chest down to her stomach which outlined her abdominals. Briefly, she pondered whether to tie bandages over her arms and hands, but quickly shot out the idea.

She refused to be placed in the same league as Rock Lee.

No matter how many times he kicked her ass in taijutsu.

Hinata eyed the bottom of the wardrobe. She had two choices, her boots –a gift from Mitarashi- or her sandals. She decided sandals as usual, and quickly strapped them on.

She shut her closet door and went to her dresser* and began the process of opening and snapping closed drawers, pulling items and tossing them carelessly on top of the vanity, then from the last drawer pulled out a larger, heavier item and placed it next to the first item.

She curled her fingers around the first item, her headgear and tugged it towards her, staring at it, the headband which represented her status as a proud kunoichi of Kohonagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. It was a simple item, consisting of a metal plate with Konoha's symbol resting gloriously upon it, the glinting metal attached to a long blue cloth. She tilted it slightly, watching as the light reflected upon it, winking at her.

She had just received it a few days ago, successfully passing the exams. With a slight trouble with the shadow clone demonstration, she had managed to procure a decent (hardly) clone of herself. She had been, un-admittedly nervous when she had entered the exam room. Hokage-sama, with a genuinely kind smile on his lightly tanned face framed by shaggy yellow hair, seated next her homeroom teacher Iruka-sensei who was staring expectantly at her, though the encouragement in both Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei's eyes was unmistakable.

The pride she would see on Kakashi's face when she presented the official sign of being officially a ninja, however, was what pulled her through the exams swiftly, the hunger for acknowledgement her drive. The joy that had bubbled up in her chest as her thin calloused fingers –the product of hard training – wrapped around _her_ headband as it was presented to her, as the words of Iruka-sensei as he presented her the item which every child that came to the academy dreamed to have, passed over her head as her sole focus was then on the symbol of her beloved village staring shiningly back forward.

When the class was let out, many in tears, the rest with grins of unquenchable happiness as they proudly showed off to their mother and fathers their brand new shiny headbands; none noticed the young girl slip off by herself to wait for her father by the swing patiently with hidden giddiness. But not even her usual dismissive demeanor was able to hid the pride and joy in her exotic eyes. Kakashi had promised her that he would be there on time, 2 pm sharp, ruffling her hair with a grin and words of never missing her success for the world. She had waited, silently swinging on the single swing tied to the tree in the backyard of the academy, ignoring the stares of the adults and confused glances of their children, for her father to arrive as he had promised.

Ignoring as the yard slowly trickled empty of human presence.

He didn't show up.

By then, at six o'clock, as the sun painted the sky orange, Iruka-sensei had noticed her as he prepared to leave the academy after he finished grading papers. He had approached her in confusion, yet with disappointed understanding of the situation. He was kind enough to escort her home.

Her eyes trailed up to the mirror on her dresser contemplating where to place the headband. She had seen Nara Shikamaru tie it to his arm, Rock Lee kept his tied to his waist, just like his weird-a$$ sensei Maito Gai, and the Namikaze kid who had tied it to his forehead proudly with one of the most idiotic grins she had ever seen.

Some people took the metal plate and attached it to their clothing, though traditionally the headgear was worn on the head. Hinata's head tilted slightly. With deft fingers she tied it around her throat, knotting it gently on the nape of her thin neck.

She swept her kunai pouch off the table and tied it securely to her leg, before she glanced back at the mirror at her mocking reflection. With a tiny frown, she stared at her visage. Skin tone bordering pale and slightly tanned from all the hours spent out under the sun training, a long thin nose, thin lips, large pupil-less achromatic eyes that had seen too much too early.

Wind gushed through her open window ruffling her deep blue hair –her frown deepened to a scathing glare- as the wind blew her bangs that were swept to the side –

_The sword swung down –_

_A screech of pain._

Hinata clutched her dresser so tightly her knuckles turned white, her body quivered_._ With a small pained hum she placed a hand on her head, her eyes screwed shut as a sharp burst of pain flashed swiftly in her head. It lasted only for a few moments, but the pain was enough to keep her still.

Slowly, as the discomfort faded she opened her eyes reaching up and ruffled her bangs back over the thin vertical scar that ran straight down her right eye.

"_**You think you can-"**_

"Urusei."

She leaned away from the vanity took and placed on her person the items that remained on the wooden top, glancing around the room to see if she forgot anything.

When she deemed she left nothing necessary for today, she strolled out her room, down the stairs and to the front door where Hanabi stood silently waiting.

Hinata tugged a light jacket from the top of the table in the living room, opened the front door and walked out to the destination of the Academy, Hanabi close on her heels after a glance back inside the house.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, with glances from Hanabi to Hinata, who stared ahead of them as they walked to the Academy.

"What is it?" Hanabi turned her head to her in surprise.

"What?"

Hinata turned her gaze back in front of them. "There's something on your mind," Hinata said. "What is it? I know it's bothering you. The same thing has been bothering you for a while now."

For a few moments the air between the two sisters was silent as they turned a corner by a store, the shuffle of early risers and shop owners the only sound in the air besides the occasional random bird chirp and the brushing of brooms being used to sweep in front of the shops.

Finally, Hanabi sighed. "I'm just… Who's going to be your sensei?"

Ah. There it was. _The Question _that Hinata hungered the answer to.

"I don't know." _Unfortunately._

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Will they know? _Do they know?"_

"Hokage-sama knows. That should answer your question and ease your worries."

"I know…"

. . .

"But I can't help but worry!"

"Help it, then."

"It doesn't work that way, baka Nee-chan!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Lead by example!"

"I don't insult my elders."

"Your only five years older!"

"Yet older."

Hanabi made a sound at the back of her throat that sounded like a cross between a scream and a grunt. Hanabi was generally a polite, respectful girl. Hinata, for some reason, brought out either by accident or purposely Hanabi's sharp temper. It wasn't intentional… today.

It was then Hinata noticed the distant shouting behind them.

"Nabi! 'Nata!"

The Hyuuga sisters paused in their leisure stroll to ninja school in front of an alley filled with garbage bags, and turned their heads behind to see a red blur running towards them at alarming speeds, getting closer and closer very quickly.

They took a step back simultaneously.

The red barrage that clearly intended to slam into them as a safety cushion to the ground, couldn't stop fast enough, and went head first into smelly heaven.

Rubbish flew out of the pile as the Red Blur made contact. Hinata and Hanabi stared at the unmoving piles of trash for a moment longer before they began walking again, both stepping over stray garbage carefully. They were only a few feet away before the rustling of plastic was heard followed by an incoherent shout and then a loud thump as the Red Blur stumbled and fell smack down onto the pavement.

Muttering obscenities under their breath, the Red Blur's head lifted revealing purple eyes partially hidden by shaggy red hair. It was Kirai. It was quite comical, in a disgusting way how pieces of trash stuck to her.

Her lips parted, she sucked a deep breath.

The Hyuuga sisters stared in exasperation. The same exact word ran through their minds simultaneously.

Crap.

The tirade of fury that left the red heads mouth, bellowing her displeasure at the top of her lungs looking for all that she was a mere hair breaths away from tearing apart their heads, was heard with no doubt even on nearby streets, causing quite the amount of uninterested glances in their direction.

Hinata was the first to move, wisely slapping a hand over Kirai's mouth and dragging her along (ignoring the wet muscle dragging against her palm), Hanabi smoothly following.

It wasn't long till Kirai was calm, and as cheerful as she ever was. It was strange at how quickly she could bounce back; Hanabi often swore that Kirai was a schizophrenic with split personalities.

Hinata agreed if such the case, it would explain much.

They had were a few blocks away from the academy before Kirai began prattling on and on about how she remembered when she first met her teammates–Hanabi stared aimlessly at the blue sky above with a toothpick between her lips– she shamelessly showed off to prove she was better –Hinata shoved her hands into the light blue jacket she wore over her outfit with the sudden interest on the lone trees they passed – kicked her male teammates behinds when they pissed her off –

Hinata's brain had long since tuned Passive Kirai out since before they has passed a block automatically at the sign of a boring conversation, and according to Hanabi's glazed look as she absently chewed on the slim piece of wood, she did the same.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the academy, Kirai insisting on escorting them for Hinata's benefit (who didn't see the benefit in having your ear desire to rip itself from your head just to get away and have blessed silence from Kirai's mouth).

With a near bone crushing hug and an encouragement of good luck, Kirai took her jacket from Hinata and began the long walk to the training grounds where she was to rendezvous with her own team and sensei, Hinata feeling a twitch of amusement at the relief on Hanabi's face at not receiving Kirai's slow-death inducing hugs.

Hinata strode to the academy doors with Hanabi lagging behind, the edge of her lip curling when Kirai came barreling back to deliver said forgotten hug, if the horror in Hanabi's shout followed by a loud smack as Kirai collided with the smaller girl indicated correctly.

Loud shouting and laughter rudely greeted Hinata's sensitive ears as she slid open the classroom door, immediately spotting her customary seat in the back, as far away from people as possible.

She sat at the empty quadrilateral table, right behind Nara Shikamaru who briefly glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a nod accompanied by a quirked lip when she shoved her fingers in her ears in a futile attempt to muffle the noise.

"Loud, huh? Amazing how it all comes from two people," He drawled. Hinata nodded, and turned her gaze from Shikamaru to the front of the classroom tables where the entire ruckus was coming from in the very lane where she sat, was Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Now it wasn't that she _hated_ them. She just… didn't like them. There was something about Namikaze that just rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't like Uchiha for the simple fact that he was always challenging her to spars to prove he was better. It was irritating. Especially since in more than one occasion Uchiha had caused _himself_ injuries. *

Hinata's nose twitched. The sudden smell of barbecue chips floated pleasantly up her senses coaxing her out of her musings. She leaned back from her table where she had been leaning her head on with her fingers entwined together to see a potato chip bag shoved under her nose.

In an uncommon gesture were the barbecued flavored chips offered to her, the bag gripped by a podgy hand. Knowing what the action meant, and how rarely it occurred, with a failed to suppress smile she plucked the greasy chip from its prison, tugged down her scarf briefly and popped the crunchy snack inside her mouth. "Arigatou."

Where he sat beside Shikamaru, Choji grinned.

Shikamaru turned his head. "Eh? Ya don't offer me one?"

Choji grinned. "Iie, I like Hinata-chan better." Nonetheless, he offered his beloved chips to his other friend who merely declined with a smile and a shake of his head.

* * *

**Remember when Sasuke trained with Itachi (stalked him more likely) he got himself hurt?

*I had a link for the image of the dresser, but I cant find it at the moment.

**xOx**

**I'm shocked speechless. I didn't realize.**

**So far, 79 followers.**

**I didn't realize I had so many following this story.**

**I can't express what I feel right now through words. Just.**

**Thank you.**

**I thought I had like, 38 followers or something.**

**But 79.**

**Wow.**

**Honestly! I meant to post this chapter earlier on in December, however, I forgot, and whenever I remember by which by then it was night time I would say to myself I'll continue tomorrow. Guess what? I FORGOT AGAIN!**

**However, tonight, 12/31/2013, I remembered again, and decided as a new year's treat to finish this chapter. Turns out I had it finished, I thought I had more to go, I just had to re-read it to fix misspelled words, take away a couple of commas, rearrange a sentence here and there. **

**AND TA-DA! DONE!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please tell me your opinions! I tried to put some humor in it, so if you guys found something funny tell me what it was. Please. =)**

**Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**NNL**

**PS. Girl won over Pretend boy. A lot reviewed with Hinata wanting to be a girl. And there's a reader who doesn't like gender-change stories so. –smiles- I decided myself also, personally, that I would stick Hinata into being a girl, as it will be easier to write. However, for some bizarre reason, Sasuke and Naruto can stay oblivious, if you like. For some reason theorizing that shes a boy. Tell me what you think about that, In a review of PM. =)**

**Buh-Bye!**

**How's my writing now?**

* * *

See that empty box bellow?

V

V

V

V

Write something in it, click review, and flying girls with cupcakes will come out.


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown Person

_To say, Hinata was only slightly nervous, there were people inside the house with her, and now there were intruders. This was not her day._

_Silently and purposefully she knocked down a picture frame of Kakashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Kirai, one of the first months they spent together, causing the glass to shatter upon impact._

_She glanced with steady eyes at the three jounin and quietly whispered them to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible, before she channeled chakra to the bottom of the feet and walked up the wall and close to the ceiling, though she did not have her tanto with her, as she decided to leave it resting back next to the chair she was sitting upon before._

_Asuma placed a genjutsu on him, Anko and Gai; all three of them wondering exactly what she would do. _

_A man with a blank white mask entered the room slowly, a sword in his hand. He was dressed in a chunnin outfit, though his head band, which was located on his left arm, held the symbol of the village hidden in the clouds._

_They had no idea how Raiton would deal with a situation like this, but they hoped she wouldn't get hurt. Asuma had picked up his weapons before he entered the house, and he already had his trench knives in his hands, while Anko was prepared to disable and hopefully break the person's neck, and Gai for once held a serious expression, since he knew what this situation could bring. And none of them certainly did NOT want Kakashi's daughter to get hurt. Facing the wrath of THE copy ninja Kakashi, which defiantly could not pretty._

_But there was something bothering them._

_They __**knew **__there was someone else in the house, but where?_

_Before their minds could wander, they focused their attention back at Raiton, waiting for her move._

_Hinata stared and waited for her target to get to her desired destination. Just a little farther and she would be able to attack._

_She shivered in anticipation, and licked her suddenly dried lips under her blue mask. She couldn't wait to taste the blood of her prey….no she couldn't._

_She was crouched low on the wall and bared her teeth as she pulled down her mask, shocking the Konoha ninjas when they saw the whisker marks._

_Hinata waited for the cloud ninja to step further away from the door before she slowly began crawling down._

_And as soon as he was three feet away Hinata jumped from the wall and landed on his back, but before the ninja could act she wrapped her legs around him, and dug her suddenly sharp nails on his left shoulder and with her right hand she roughly grabbed his brown hair and pulled back, exposing his neck._

_Rapidly, as her opponent began to struggle, she sunk her teeth where his throat was located, and as soon as she had his trachea in a vigorous hold she snapped her head back, her jaw still firmly shut on his windpipe, affectively ripping it out._

_Asuma, Anko and Gai stared in horror as the cloud ninja dropped to his knees, blood flowing profusely (remember, Hinata grew up in the forest, so like I said she's kind of wild, but don't worry, she won't be ripping anything again anytime soon, for now…I'll explain more later.) from his neck and mouth, staining his cloths, before he fell forward, dead._

_Blood covered Hinata's mouth, and began dribbling down her neck but before it could stain her cloths she wiped it away with the back of her hand, spitting out the object in her mouth, causing it to fall on the polished wooden floors._

_Her sensitive ears twitched slightly, but before she could react the second man, who also wore a mask appeared behind her._

_Her eyes widened and she spun around to try and face her opponent, but she only made a ninety degree turn before he brought the end of his own tanto towards her head, intentions of knocking her out._

_But before it hit her head, she was suddenly grasped and pulled and she found herself in Anko's arms as Gai and Asuma faced their opponent._

_It appeared the one Hinata killed was chunnin level, and the other jounin. But considering he was at a disadvantage, he lost, and was sent to Minato, the fourth hokage, by Gai for interrogation._

_After Gai came back, which was not more than at least seven minutes, they helped dispose of the chunnin's body and clean the mess._

_They decided not to ask questions, and helped Hinata place the decorations where needed, it was 6:00 when Kirai, Hanabi and Kakashi were supposed at arrive, but knowing Kakashi, they'd probably be more late than necessary._

_Hinata managed to get the cake from Ichiraku. It was a beautiful cake, and for any person it would have been heavy, but thankfully Asuma volunteered to accompany her. Something she was grateful for, though she didn't show it._

_It was a two tier cake, covered in blue and creamed colored fondant. The bottom tier was a pinkish cream, and the top layer was a darkish blue._

_There were kunai's made out dried glass sugar, expertly shaped and colored, making it look like a real weapon, along with four shuriken, and five senbon needles, all edible of course._

_On top of the cake was the symbol of Konohagakure in dark green. Kakashi's name was in red on the front side of top tier of the cake, with a black mask on each side of it. Since he wore a mask, Kirai thought it would be fitting._

_Around the cake, on the bottom tier edges was green frosting in the shape of grass, very, very real looking grass, and in the grass, in red words also were some of Kakashi's quotes. Like 'With teamwork, you may fail, alone you defiantly will', and 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash', though those words were written in white and were bigger than the others. On the dot of the 'i' of kakashi's name was a chidori made out blue dried glass sugar, and the jounin were surprised at how real it looked, that it could literally be mistaken by a mini version of raikiri._

_And for the finishing touches was an orange fox with two tails, in which the tips were white, and under it also, and next to the fox was a red monkey. Between the two animals was a beautifully shaped tree, but surprisingly, the roots, which looked like it went through the cake and up, were colored lavender._

_Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto had run into Hinata and Asuma, who were on their way back with the cake, and accompanied them both, since they also, were on their way to Kakashi's house for his birthday, and they were all shocked, including the three jounin, that Hinata had helped bake the cake._

_She said it was Kirai's idea with the mask's, and quotes. Hanabi's the fox, tree, and monkey, and the rest was Hinata's._

_When Kakashi arrived with Hanabi and Kirai, he was indeed shocked._

_When the small party ended, and the gifts were opened, he was very grateful for what everyone had done for him._

_To say, it was one of the happiest moments in Kakashi's, Hanabi, Hinata, and Kirai's lives. Because, all four of them lead hard lives and none really had a family. But at that moment, they realized they did._

_End of flashback._

_(That was hard!)_

Hinata sighed as Kirai left towards the training grounds, leaving her and Hanabi alone. Since Kirai was a year older than her, she already passed the genin exams. Her teammates were Tenten and Lee, and her sensei was Maito Gai.

Lee was a freakishly green, small, replica of Gai, and she and Kirai thanked the heavens that Tenten was not like that. She was an expert in weapons, specializing in long ranged attacks, lee in close ranged attacks, and Kirai in mid ranged attacks. They were a very balanced team.

Hinata hoped, as she waved at Hanabi as she dropped her off at her class in the academy and headed towards her own, that her team was not weak, and was strong. She absolutely refused to be teamed with weak people.

Hinata teleported back outside the academy in the back where the tree with the swing was located. If she was not first in arriving, then she entered through the window, like she did now, in the back of the class room.

She sat down in between a boy with a spiky ponytail, and a girl with long blond hair and behind another boy who had a bag of barbeque chips with red swirls on each side of his cheeks.

The girl with blond hair didn't even flinch when Hinata jumped down on the desk and into the sit, she appeared like she was used to it. But she probably didn't notice since she was too busy drawing a flower on a piece of paper.

The girl blinked and turned her head slightly when a smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Hi Raiton!"

Both boys, the one next to her, and the one in front, turned to the blue haired girl, one of the having a lazy smile and the other mumbling a barely understandable hello.

The corner of Hinata's lips twitched upwards. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji."

A light, silent conversation emitted through all four of them.

Those three were one of the few people that Hinata associated with in the academy; the other's being Iruka and Hanabi.

The room was filled with noise, as everyone talked, laughed, and joked with their friends, but all that was interrupted when a man with a scar over his nose entered with a clip board in his hands.

Immediately the class quieted, not because they were scared, or out of compleat and total respect. No, it was because if they didn't shut up, they wouldn't know who their teammates would be. Usually everyone just kept talking until someone was either hit in the head, like a blond haired boy, or Iruka threated to do fail the or something.

Iruka smiled, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "So now you stay quiet, huh?"

Silence, twelve year olds squirming in the chairs in anticipation.

"Today's the day were you all will be assigned into four man cells. There will be your sensei, two males, and one female, what is it Kiba?"

Kiba lowered his hand and blinked in confusion. "Why will there be only two boys and one girl?"

Iruka smiled. "Ah, good question. There will be two boys and one girl because if, for example, If you and Naruto were on the same team, along with someone else as loud and impatient as you both are-Those words emitted two Hey!- then you will constantly be fighting. But if there was a girl in the team, then things are balanced. Girls are placed to keep an eye on her team mates, like water on a fire. She's supposed to keep a level head and make sure her other team mates get along. Get it?"

Blinks were his answer.

"You'll find out one day, Kiba. Anyway, when I call the teams, I want you to sit with them and wait for your sensei to pick you up."

And so, Iruka begun calling, and as told they shuffled around the room to get to their teams.

"Team seven, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-" Said boys grinned, neither moving from their seats, considering they sat next to each other in the front desk next to a window.

"-And Hatake Raiton."

Both boys stared at Iruka, along with the class. "We don't have someone named like that in our class." Sasuke said, his black hair ruffling slightly by the wind of the open window, his black eyes shining with confusion along with Naruto.

Everyone wanted to be in Naruto's and Sasuke's team. They were one of the top five best in class, both tied of course, in first; no one really knew who was in second though.

Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head. Pale skin, black hair and eyes. Naruto Namikaze, the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. Tan skin, Blue eyes and blond hair.

They were like celebrities. All the girls wanted to date them, and all the boys wanted to be them. They considered being teamed up with them an honor.

That's why, the class wanted to know just _**who**_ this Raiton person was, so they could glare fire.

Iruka mentally laughed as he stared at the confused faces. "What are you talking about Sasuke? If there wasn't a Raiton, then I wouldn't call them, now would I?"

As soon as those words were spoken, Hinata stood up from her seat, Shikamaru and Ino sitting in front of her, next to Choji since they were in the same team.

Quietly, she crossed the class room, down the stairs. Dozens of eyes fixed on her. She silently sat next to Sasuke, who eyes were wide.

Kiba, who sat with Sakura and Shino, looked at Hinata quizzically. "You're the one who always enters though the window, right?"

Said girl tilted her head slightly to the side, and mutely nodded her head before turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest and slouched in her chair.

But before more questions could be asked, Iruka once again began placing the teams.

After Iruka finished and left the classroom the students began talking with their teams, what was exactly what Sasuke and Naruto were _trying _to do, but failing miserably, since Hinata didn't utter one single word.

One by one, the number of the room's occupants began withering down, until it was only team seven left.

"UGK! Where the hell is our sensei?" Naruto yelled, pulling his hair in frustration.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Like I know."

Naruto opened his mouth to restort but was cut off when Hinata abruptly stood up from her seat and walked to the window next to Naruto.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Hinata was already crouched in the window when Naruto had spoken, but she just ignored him ad jumped of the window and into the village.

The two best friends looked at each other, then at the window, then back at each other.

"That guy's weird."

Sasuke shook his head. "Tell me about it."

If anything else was going to be said, it was interrupted by the door opening.

A man with silver hair and a mask entered the room. He raised his hand in a wave. "Yo."

"Kakashi?!" The twelve year olds jumped up from their seats and pointed at the smiling-behind-the-mask man in shock.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai. Your sensei cannot be here right now, so I'm filling in till tomorrow. So let's go."

Naruto scowled. "You're late!"

Kakashi just turned around and waved him off. "Hai, hai."

"Wait!" Sasuke called, running towards the tall man. "Our other team mate, Raiton, left a while ago, we don't know where he went."

Kakashi suppressed a chuckle when Sasuke referred to Raiton as a 'he' instead of a 'she'. '_Hehe, her genjutsu really works…'_

"I'm sure Raiton will find us. Now let's go."

**xOx**

**I know this chapter is half of what I usually write, this is one is around two thousand, the others are four thousand, but I wanted to post my chapters so I cut this one in half, than what its supposed to be.**

**Anyway, review or I swear ill hunt you down and GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! The Grinch, gotta love the movie.**

**I promise ill work harder on my chapter, not that I already don't, I usually give it my all when I write, I don't want hate mail, so yeah, but anyway, I hope to update regularly, every month like I originally planed.**

**CROSS MY HEART AND STICK A KUNAI IN MY EYE!**

**Bye-bye!**

**Narutonarutolove.**

**PS, you better update, I need to know if you like this story!**

**PSS, if you have any questions, then feel free to ask.**

**PSSS, it doesn't have to be questions, could be anything you want to know, so again, feel free to ask.**

**Bye-bye,**

**Narutonarutolove.**


	5. Chapter 4: I Thank Him

Hinata jumped through the window of the office of Fugaku, a proud man, with black hair and eyes, with small creases on either side of his nose, starting from the tips of his eyes. He was currently reading reports of the police force, along with cases and what not, the usual apparently.

A not easily noticeable shift of wind had announced the arrival of the paled eyed girl. "Hello Hinata. I assume you have been placed in your team?" His voice was amused. Apparently he noticed the flicking aura around the girl, a sure sign of anger and impatience.

Her voice was gently but hard and firm, barely above a whisper. "Hello Fuku, I, unfortunately have been placed in the same team as two idiots."

Fugaku chuckled as his eyes flickered at Hinata's perched form on the window sill. "Who's your sensei?"

Hinata's head tilted slightly to the side as if contemplating something. "I do not know. He will come tomorrow. Apparently, he's on a mission, and will arrive tomorrow. Till then, Kakashi will take his place."

The male police chief smirked. "I do _not_ envy him." Hinata raised her only visible brow in question, though did not ask. "Anyway, tell Mikoto I said Hi. I must be leaving."

Fugaku nodded. "Before you go, we have a guy that no matter what we do, won't talk. I was hopping if you could help me with that tomorrow."

"Hai."

Hinata walked towards her new teammates. They were on a field with three stumps in the ground, which were Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were either sitting down or leaning against it.

Kakashi looked up from a green book and automatically his eye curved upward on the corner, a clear sign of a smile. "Hello Raiton, glad you could make it." He said in a cheerful voice.

Sasuke and Naruto, who were playing cards, snapped their heads up and when they caught sight of the new person, they immediately glared. "YOU'RE LATE!"

The blue jumpsuit clad girl ignored the yells and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I got caught up." But before the two 12 year old males could respond, Kakashi intervened. "OK! Now that all are present, let's get to the introductions."

Sasuke and Naruto blinked up dumbly at the silver haired man. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Naruto, introduction. Your name, likes, dislikes your dreams. That."

"You start then!"

Kakashi made an expression. "Ok, I'm Hatake Kakashi. The things I like and the things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped at that since they didn't learn anything of it. "You didn't say anything at all!" Naruto yelled in disbelief, while Sasuke added. "You only told us your name, which we already know, oji-san.(uncle)"

Hinata, who was leaning against a stump opposite of Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto sitting in front of the middle stump, decided to fill in some of the blanks. "He loves his perverted books and reads them all the time and I think one of his dreams is to have them all done into a movie. He's one of the top jounin, has a rivalry with another named Gai and he one day wishes he can beat a twelve year old at cards." Hinata smirked at that last bit seeing Kakashi give her a parental glare at that. Hinata knew her dad was going to get even with her for that.

He just sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Okay fine then, you're up."

Sasuke nodded his head. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I like training and tomatoes, while I dislike anything sweet. One of my dreams is to become an ANBU." Kakashi nodded towards Naruto. "Your turn Naruto." He said, noticing by the corner of his eye, the way his daughter's expression when cold.

Naruto grinned happily. "My name is Namikaze Naruto! I like ramen, but I hate vegetables, one of my dreams of to become one of the strongest ninja's in my village!" Another nod.

"Raiton." Kakashi's voice, while with Sasuke and Naruto it seems acknowledging and bored, with Raiton it was soft and gentle, as if hesitant. No one noticed the worried look he sent her way.

"My name is Raiton. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Her voice was dark and emotionless, causing the two boys her age throw her surprised looks, since she had been so casual before.

"All right then, let's begin training!"

For the rest of the day, the new team trained in getting bells from Kakashi, the only one who succeeded in a way was Hinata. Since she was Kakashi's daughter, she knew how he felt about teamwork, no matter the situation, though they all passed. And they all owned it to Raiton.

Sasuke sighed as he entered his house, going directly to the kitchen after taking of his shoes.

It had defiantly been a long day. The rest of the day after the bell test was spent in target practice, in how many bulls eye could they get under three minutes. It was not surprising that he and Naruto tied with 16, though they felt quite jelous when Raiton scored 29, and he didn't doubt that she probably would have scored more if not for the constant yelling of Naruto every time he missed the red dot.

The sun had already fallen, the moon already was showing. He arrived just in time for dinner, which would be soon.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san." He greeted, watching his mother wash dishes before going to the fridge and pulling out a tomato.

"Hello, Sasuke. How was your day?" She turned her head and smiled brightly at her youngest son.

Sasuke paused in sitting down in a chair and gained a thoughtful look. "Weird."

Fugaku, who had entered the kitchen also, gave him a curious look along with his wife. "Why was your day weird sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke frowned and slowly took a bite out of his tomato and chewed softly. "I think I have a mental teammate."

Fugaku cracked an amused smile along with his wife, chuckling at their son's words. "And who are your teammates Sasuke?" He questioned, picking up the newspaper he did not get a chance to read from and began skimming through.

"My sensei apparently couldn't come because he had a mission and would arrive tomorrow to teach us. Naruto is in my team too; my other team mate is the weird one. His name is Raiton."

The two parents of the small Uchiha stiffened. Mikoto had frozen in mid wash of a plate, while Fugaku's eyes had stopped moving across the letters. Apparently Sasuke didn't notice, if he did, he didn't show it. "He's the weird one. He wears a blue jumpsuit, and I think Kakashi-sensei is his idol or something."

"Because he even wears a mask and the hitai-ite the same way; and not only that, one minute his casual and calm, and the next his saying that his dream is to restore his clan and kill a certain someone. He even said that it wasn't a dream that he was going to make it a reality! I swear Kaa-san that guy is weird!" Naruto said over his bowl of ramen, flaying his arms according to his words. "He acts so cold to everyone to except to Kakashi-nii-san."

Kushina diverted her eyes and kept stuffing her mouth with ramen to avoid answering any questions.

Hinata, oh Hinata.

She loved that girl like if she was her own daughter; her best friend Mikoto too loved Hinata the same way. Word was getting out that the Hatake child was the container of the nine tailed demon fox. People were already giving the poor girl wary glances, and shying away from her too. Not that many new that Kakashi had a kid.

The village knew that Hyuuga Hinata was the jailer of Kyuubi, but to the villagers beliefs she had disappeared six years ago after the massacre of the Hyuuga clan happened. It was that exact same reason Hinata wore a mask to hide her whisker like marks, did not allow anyone to say her real name in public, thus calling herself Raiton. Hiding from everyone else is what she has been doing and still is.

Kushina wished Hinata had a better life.

At those thoughts, the red haired woman looked up at her blond haired son. She imagined the marks Hinata hid on his cheeks. Imagined how much the villagers would hate and fear him. If it weren't for Hinata, not she or Minato would be there, and Naruto would be alone with no one to love and comfort him.

He would have been attacked, and would have been a victim on attempts of murder. He would have been the victim of the pain that Hinata suffered by the villagers. Being an outcast….The same way she was treated when she was the container. She used to get those looks of disgust, hate, everything.

Though there was not _one single_ person in the entire world that knew exactly how Hinata felt. She could only understand a bit of her pain, the pain caused by being the container of a tailed demon. But she could _never_ understand the pain felt by being betrayed.

How much Hinata had suffered because of her cousin whom she used to think of as a brother, even going out of her way to call him so. Not only that, but a _six_ year old child witnessing such horror. She was actually surprised Hinata wasn't a phyco-maniac running around with a knife threating to rip someone's eyes out if they looked at her the wrong way.

Not only that, she had to take care of her three year old sister in the frigging woods! Get enough food for them both, and the cold nights in the winter. When in snowed, the warmness on the holidays and birthdays with a cake and decorations, with a warm delicious meal every night, in front of a fire telling jokes and humorous things of and or in their lives, drinking eggnog.

All the while a little girl hidden beyond the trees struggling to provide everything she could not afford for her little imouto.

Kushina stared out the window, completely tuning out her sons talking. It was dark already, the sun was just a wisp still left to be covered. The colors of the sky werelight purple and dark blue, mixed with a red, yellow and orange, along with the moon and stars. It really was a beautiful night.

A small sad but happy smile made its way onto her lips when she remembered what the little firework that was Hanabi had told her two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Kushina stared curiously at the clearly out of thought Hyuuga. They were in a tea shop; Hanabi had to do a simple henge, making herself appear at least like a 15 year old teenager with dark purple eyes. She could not walk around freely with her Hyuuga eyes since they were a dead giveaway, since now __**everyone**__ since the massacre knew what a Hyuuga appeared like._

"_Are you alright Nabi?" She questioned softly._

"_I remember…" Hanabi started quietly. "When we were living in the woods-" She did not have to explain who 'we' were, since she knew the red headed woman knew who it was. "It was my fifth birthday. Nata wanted to make it special, she spent all day in town in a genjutsu so no one would know who she was, if anyone saw her, they would have seen a pre-teen girl with a fist full of pick pocketed money." Hanabi smile lightly at this. "When she came back, she had in hand a beautiful light blue round cake in a white box, with pink decorations and five pink candles. With a gift covered in newspaper. When I asked her where she got it from-" The young Hyuuga stopped abruptly before looking at Kushina with such admiration and love in her eyes. "Do you know what she said?" Her voice was just barely above a whisper and tears already glistened brightly. _

_All Kushina could do was shake her head mutely. "She told me that Kaa-san and Tou-san had sent if from heaven…for me." Her voice shook as sunders rolled down but the smile on her face was so bright and full of such happiness. The Hokage's wife didn't realize that she was crying too. "And horrifyingly wrapped in newspaper was a necklace with the pendant a yang symbol, hanging from a brown, stained, dirtied and ugly thread. Nee-chan had the other half, Yin. On the back, if you connected both Yin and Yang; it would have shown the Hyuuga clan symbol. Most children probably wouldn't have worn it and lie about accidently losing it just so they could have an excuse to not wear such a thing that they would get teased because of. But to me that was like a piece of heaven was just handed to me with graffiti flying around. To me it was like someone had just told me our entire clan wasn't wiped out, like someone had just declared me Hokage or handed me piles and piles of golden bricks. It was like we weren't even living in the woods all along. The cake was delicious, and I realized later on that Nata-nee-chan had baked it with the help of Ayame. I knew that our parents didn't really send me that cake, I knew they were dead and gone for good, but the mere act of my sister going out of her way to do something for me, and tell me such things despite the situations. Even if we ate the animals in the forest cooked if it was dry weather, or raw if it rained, even if we wore from the best and most handmade custom expensive cloths, down to rags, even if the Hyuuga glory did not shine like it used to in us, even if we did not have a family to get to on rainy days and nights, or a table full of food, even if we were all alone in the world, I couldn't have been more happier." With a wide teary grin, Hanabi reached and pulled out from under her shirt, a brown, clean and beautiful necklace with a yang pendant. There was a proud glint on her eye, a strong one. And Kushina immediately knew that if Hinata ever fell, Hanabi would fight tooth and nail to get her back up on her feet. Because they protected each other and them despite just still being little girls, they would literally go through both mental and physical torture for each other. The Hyuuga sisters would never, and __**cannot**__ be parted. Because they were Hyuuga's and Hyuuga's were proud, tall and strong._

_A wide grin mirroring Hanabi's plastered itself unto the older woman's face. She would love to see what happened if anyone messed with the two sisters when together. Defiantly would be a sight to see._

_End of flashback_

If anyone tried to take Hinata from Hanabi, there defiantly would be hell to pay. And if someone tried to take Hanabi from Hinata, the grim reaper sure as hell would have a lot of work to do. Nothing could separate the Hyuuga sisters, not death or hell.

They always would look out for each other; life in the forest made someone that way, after all, they only had each other in those dark times.

Kushina closed her eyes and thanked all gods out there for Kakashi. Hinata had been living in the forest since her mother's death, so she defiantly was a wild child, going as far from cutting to ripping throats to anything that threated them. She thanked the ex-ANBU for domesticating that habit. Even though she still ripped things with her mouth, much like a dog would.

Those sister's deserved so much more than they have, but they are happy just the way they are. Because they always wanted a family. In the Hyuuga clan, everyone was practically dolls and puppets, monsters in reality. So cold and emotionless, always judging by looks, never really seeing what was on the inside. They would never stand up for each other unless the secrets of the clan were in danger.

All they ever wanted was a big family, uncles and aunts, grandparents and a father who genuinely loved and cared for them, and a mother who would always provide warmth and happiness.

And now, they defiantly had that. As their family now were Kakashi, her, Mikoto, Genma, Anko, Tsume, Fugaku, Minato, Sarutobi, Asuma, and others.

Many jounin know Hinata, as do the Uchiha police force, and since many of them have fought the Kyuubi twelve years ago they know she is the jailer of the Kyuubi.

They did not fear her as many others do. Contrary they respect her very much, and treat her kindly, because unlike those who treated her with negativity, they saw her as a person, one who had revenge thoughts yes, but a nice girl in her own way nonetheless. It was clear that no matter what she did they would always look at her that way.

They saw her as a hero, for she was holding the Kyuubi, she was its jailer.

"-Kaa-san are you listening to me?"

Kushina was startled out of her thoughts by her son's voice. "Yeah, of course!"

She ducked her head closely to the bowl of noodles and began shoving them into her mouth once more, listening with amusement at Naruto's babbling and complaints.

'_Don't worry Naruto…You'll get to know her in time, and then we will see if you think she's still a cold hearted bastard.'_

Her bowl was now empty, as she looked again through the window at the moon in the sky.

After all, there is much more than what meets the eye.

**xOx**

**A/N: another chapter don't, one that I'm proud off, honestly I already have the whole story figured out, that's why its so easy to write!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and please review, I need to know what you like from this story and stuff, and if you want anything to happen with our cast then please tell me, by review or message, though personally I prefer message.**

**Please review, I need to know if you like this story, and what you like of it.**

**Don't forget to read and review my other story The Orphan, and for those who has read it, then go back to chapter one of that story, I posted a prologue at the beginning of the chapter, so don't miss it!**

**Merry Christmas December 26 2010!**

**Ciao my people!**

**Narutonarutolove!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mysterious Genin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only its OCC's!

Story of the month! –sobs- Young Love. Its a Harry Potter story. Hermione and Severus pairing. –It's so sad but so romantic!- Young Love, written by Seom.

**xOx**

This time, Hinata was on time. It was at least eight o'clock in the morning. The meeting place was on top of a building. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on top of a log in front of a railing; a tree was on their left side. They chatted excitedly about who was going to be their sensei, while Hinata just stared in well concealed annoyance.

She walked quietly to the left end of the log, which was next to Sasuke; her hand was on placed casually on her whip.

While her male teammates talked, her hand never left her whip, her posture was relaxed and unguarded. Or at least, that's what it looked like. If it was one thing that Kakashi had taught her, it was how to look unguarded when you really were guarded. Ha, look underneath the underneath. He didn't read his book for nothing on missions sometimes. The element of surprise should always be by your side.

Her white, lightly blue tinted eyes while gazing at the floor were also focused on the tree. She could not see how the two idiots next to her could not sense the chakra in the tree.

Hinata frowned. Idiots. Both of 'em.

It was five minutes before the person in the tree next to her move.

_CLINK_

Naruto and Sasuke jumped and looked to their left with wide eyes. "ITACHI-NII-SAN?!"

Raiton glared at the calm onyx eyes, her whip, which her chakra was channeling through, was stiff and straight, blocking the kunai held by the black haired male in front of her.

Her grip tightened on the handle, and her glare intensified.

His hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, his eyes gazed back at the wary milky eyes calmly, the kunai in his hand blocked by the whip.

They stayed like that, both of them frozen in spot before he finally moved. He slowly withdrew his kunai, his eyes never breaking contact meanwhile, before he turned around, went in front of the rail, and looked at the three pre-teens in front of him.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, your sensei. I believe you three have already met, therefore we will not waste time talking. Meet me at the training ground 7. You have two minutes." And with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Silence was all that was heard for a few moments before the words actually processed through their minds.

Raiton was the first to speak before her team mates took off. "Do you know how to transport?" She asked quickly and quietly, , and mentally she hit herself for asking such a stupid question. Of course they werent going to know, unless the hokage and Fugaku taught them, something she highly doubted

They looked at her like she lost her head. "Of course we don't know how to do that!"

Hinata scoffed and frowned. "Pathetic."

She raised her hands and made an unfamiliar hand-sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu."

Two solid clones appeared on either side of her, and before her team could react, the two clones pulled their team mates unto their backs and began running on top of the roof tops to the direction of the training grounds.

Naruto and Sasuke yelped when they realized they were being carried, but had no time to protest because of the sudden turns and jumps that occurred.

Raiton followed closely behind, they only had forty-five seconds left to arrive at the training ground. She realized that if they didn't move faster they were never going to make it on time. She pumped more chakra to her feet along with her clones and doubled their speed, and with only two seconds to spear, they arrived.

They unceremoniously dumped their team mates unto the floor before disappearing, while Raiton crouched down next to them.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked and slowly turned their heads to the blue haired person next to them.

Naruto was the first to react. He bolted from his lying position and pointed a finger at her. "How did you do that?!"

"Get out of the tree Uchiha-sensei, before I burn it down." Raiton tilted her head slightly towards the trees and gave a bored look.

Itachi jumped down and gazed at her before looking back at Naruto at Sasuke. "Are you going to stay like that all day?"

Embarrassed they both scrambled up from their positions on the ground and stood up with a blush. "Sorry nii-san." They mumbled.

Raiton slowly stood up and reached into her pouch…

And shocked everyone when she pulled out a familiar Icha Icha book.

"Nani?!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as dinner plates as the pointed towards their team mate and yelled in bewilderment, while Itachi was looking at her with slightly widened eyes.

Hinata looked up from her book, and looked confused. "What?"

Itachi didn't know what to make of him. Raiton knew where he hid, twice. He somehow managed to get his teammates in one minute and fifty eight seconds to the training grounds, creating clones from a jutsu he never heard of.

And what was weird was that he couldn't tell which one was real and which was fake. Those weren't ordinary clones. He had to talk to the hokage about this.

Not only that, Raiton managed to block him. This was no ordinary boy.

And for the love of Kami, he was a twelve year old reading Icha Icha! Was this kid related to Kakashi or something? Honestly! What kind of a twelve year old would read that kind of book? And wore a mask and head band like that for the matter?! He was like mini-Kakashi, except with blue hair.

He turned his attention back at his little brother and the son of the hokage. "Sensei, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ." He corrected.

"I am aware Kakashi set his bell test for you three and you all passed, but you will have another test, as I am your sensei. You will attempt to take this scroll from me." He reached into his pouch and took out a scroll. "I am the target and carrying important documents that you need to retrieve. You may ambush, trap or attack me though it will be counted against you if they get damaged. You have five hours to complete this task, or you will fail, and despite passing Kakashi's test, you will be sent back into the academy. Begin."

And just like that, he disappeared, almost immediately Naruto and Sasuke disappeared also, though Raiton was calmer about it.

As she sat on a tree branch she began thinking.

Okay, this was not going to be easy. Her father (Kakashi) had told her about Itachi Uchiha. He, was the heir of the Uchiha Clan, had become ANBU Captain at the age of thirteen, which was two years ago; and was a genius and prodigy, unlocking his sharingan at the age of eight.

When Kakashi used to be in ANBU, he and Itachi worked together in many missions, before he was upgraded to ANBU captain, and Kakashi quit ANBU and became a jounin again.

So, he had to be very strong to be able to do those things so young. Therefore this exam was going to be harder than Kakashi's that was for sure.

This test was similar to Kakashi's. They had to work together to get the bells, and even that was no easy thing, so perhaps they had to team up again to try and get the scroll. But first she needed a plan.

She brought her arms up and made the tiger seal except her middle fingers were also bended, placing the tips of her index fingers to the tip of her nose and closed her eyes.

'_He was an ANBU captain; we are only mere genin so this won't be easy. I won't be able to thread chakra into the air since he will be able to see it because of his kekkei genkai, so I will just have to look for a different way, a way he won't be able to track me so easily.'_

A small smirk made its way onto her lips under her mask. She jumped down silently from the tree, landing as silent as a cat. Once she straightened up she formed half of the tiger seal (**I got this from Kekkaishi, I just loved it and just HAD to use it! Second reason is because I needed something for this scene…Hehe.**) and spread her chakra like an ocean. "Kurohime." The ground suddenly began to move in waves as if she were standing on water and then throughout the forest as an average black fish emerged from the floor.

As it read the waves somewhere around the training ground Itachi looked in calm alarm. '_What is this?_'

Hinata smirked. '_Bingo_.'

**xOx**

**This chapter is shorter than usual, and I'm two months late for posting. But eh, what cha gonna do? I've been more busy than usual, my birthday is today! I've been writing a new story, here is a preview!**

…

"_**Is there something about me that interests you?"**_

_**His gaze shifted to her face as he stared at her before they traveled back to her bare shoulder where her ANBU tattoo was. She realized he wasn't going to ask, so for some reason, she felt compelled answer his unasked question. "It symbolizes being part of a strong group, it's like a ranking."**_

…

_**She was taken out of her mussing when he hesitantly picked up his book and as soon as he began reading again the door opened and a girl with red hair in a side ponytail entered and sat next to him, giving Zora a questioning look. "Hello." She greeted uncertainly. "My name is Lily Evans." Lily stuck out her hand. "What's yours?"**_

_**Zora stared at the red headed girl's hand as if at any moment it would turn into something and rip her arm off, so she made no movement to shake it. "Zora Uchiha."**_

_**Lily smiled slightly before blinking in confusion. "Zora Uchiha? Isn't that the name of the new teacher?"**_

…

_**Severus and Lily stared at the black haired girl. "But that's impossible." Stated Lily the Gryffindor. "You're at least our age!"**_

_**Zora shook her head slightly and pointed to a brown suitcase on the floor in the corner, in which read Professor A.Z Uchiha**_

"_**Merlin." Lily mumbled, staring at both Zora and the suitcase in awe. "Just how old are you?"**_

_**Zora's eye's narrowed in annoyance. "I'm fifteen, is there a problem with that?" Now she was hanging out with Itachi too long.**_

…

_**Lily smiled kindly, the anger vanishing immediately. "Hello Remus, how are you?" She gestured with her hand towards the seat in front of her, which was next to Zora, in which he took hesitantly. "I'm alright, how about you?"**_

"_**I'm fine." The read head girl looked towards Zora, but gasped when she saw blood red eyes.**_

_**Zora gave her a questioning look. "What?"**_

_**Severus looked curiously at the Uchiha, but his eyes also widened when he caught sight of red.**_

"_**Y-your eyes." Lily whispered, while Remus just stared at her the same way Severus was.**_

…

_**Flashback**_

"_**If I'm not mistaken, Hokage-sama-" He noticed her voice was still blank, it was a bit unnerving. "Magic does not exist."**_

"_**But, that is where you are wrong, my dear."Albus said kindly with amusement.**_

…

"_**Have you contacted the Fuhrer about this?" The third hokage nodded his head. "Yes, he approves." Zora tipped her head forwards in acknowledgment. "Can you explain me more about this…magic?"**_

_**Sarutobi puffed out smoke."If I tell you, you will have to accept the mission."**_

_**Zora stayed silent for a while before inclining her head. "I accept."**_

…

_**Once he finished the blocks began flipping and shifting, clinking and clanking, until it created an arch, and through there, she stared in amazement at all the wizards and witches walking by. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."**_

…

_**Ollivander came back with a thin box in his hands. "Try this one, 9 inches phoenix feather good for transfigurations." **_

_**Carefully Zora took the stick with her right hand, when she remained immobile the old man frowned. "Well go on, give it a wave."**_

…

"_**Curious…" He murmured softly as he slowly shifted the box in his hands. "Very curious, what is your name?"**_

…

_**Ollivander nodded. "It is a very curious thing Akane Zora Uchiha. This wand has been in my family for generations, and is the only wand that was made when this shop opened, and is still here. It is very curious, for this wand has two cores, instead of one. This wand is the brother of the Elder Wand. The wand chooses the wizard…It's not clear why…."**_

…

"_**There are very interesting things in the world, that just so happens to be one of them."**_

…

**What do you guys think!? Please leave a review!**

Click this button here

V

V

V

And discover the meaning of life


	7. Chapter 7

My dear readers! I would like to ask you a question!

Sorry this isn't an update, but don't worry, the re written chapter is should be ready and up by December.

**I AM GETTING MY Hinata/Itachi MUSE BACK! ISNT THAT WONDERFUL! NOW I'm GETTING INSPIRED ONCE MORE TO CONTINUE WRITING! I'M SO HAPPY!**

How did the flames of this beloved pairing flicker back to life, you ask? I about two days ago, I watch episode of NS 339, I think it is titled

"**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU"** When Itachi said that to Sasuke, I went crazy it was so heartwarming I was in near tears. So I went to FF and began the search for Sasuke Itachi stories, I remember a couple of stories I read a few years ago, about Sasuke being kidnaped or sold by his dad or something (can't remember the details much) but it was Aniki to the rescue! Ready to save his baby brothers day!)

Anyway, I came across accidentally and Hinaita story, by one of my favorite itahina author. I finished reading it a couple of hours ago. It watered the drought in my inspiration.

Currently I'm re watching the first four episode of Naruto (I'm touched by how this wonderful journey has all started, watching it again makes me smile) to remember how the team meeting and graduation and team appointing and yada yada yada.

I'm wondering, I don't want to make Hinata too OOC, so I'm gonna try my best to incorporate proper amounts of her original personality as in the Naruto series, of course shes totally different in my story, but I want her to still have, even if hidden, that blushing shy Hyuuga we all adore no matter how many times she annoys us from not being able to spout a single sentence and taking Kami knows how long to get out her mouth.

**ANYWAY READERS!**

What I'm wondering is should:

Hinata pretend she is a boy.

Or

Not pretend being a boy, but Sasuke and Naruto are too oblivious to noticed and therefore assume she's a guy, because perhaps the female genders were uneven or something.

Did you all know that Hinata is actually a unisex name? makes me snicker thinking about a boy named like that.

If you guys choose the second option, I am so going to include a little scene of Naruto and Sasuke having an argument about that. I can just imagine it now… hehe.

I ask because I'm going to try and stay as close to the canon as possible, therefore Kirai is no longer the fourth tailed jinchukiri.

And I'm gonna tell you people right now.

**I AM NOT DOING A LOVE TRIANGLE! I HATE THOSE! WHY? BECAUSE SOMEONE GETS HURT IN THE END AND THAT IS JUST SO DEPRESSING. IT'S THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO WATCH TWILIGHT, AND WHY IT TOOK ME YEARS TO DO SO.**

**SECOND!**

**I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE THE EFFING CHUNIN EXAMS! WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN IT! LETS NOT WASTE TIME PRETENDING THE OUTCOME IS DIFFERENT! No, Sasuke wont join Orochimaru, its not THAT close to canon, though some things will be twisted…**

**Suspense**

I wonder why people write a Love triangle when placing Hinata on team seven or something, as if that would really happen in canon if Hinata had been placed there in the first place.

Do you see Choji and Shikamaru fighting for Ino? Lee and Neji for Tenten? No! their FRIENDS! FRIENDS! Cant a girl be in a group without the boys having ulterior motives? Jeez.

It will be the same in this story, Sasuke and Naruto will like Hinata, AS FRIEND!

Anyway, back to the reason why I have written this AN.

Pretend Boy Hinata.

Girl Hinata but Sasuke and Naruto for bewildering reasons reach the opposite conclusion on her being a guy. Which will without a doubt result in a quite amusing confrontation.

Pretend Boy

Girl

**VOTE! IVE MADE A POLL ON IT!**

**I made a poll on it before, but I got 50/50. 8 yes, and 8 no. So lets see if someone breaks the tie.**

**IF FOR SOME REASON FANFICTION WONT LET YOU VOTE, LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME ON YOUR OPINION.**

**BOY**

**GIRL.**

**It will be easier if Hinata is a girl and doesn't pretend to be a boy. I wont have to skit around words trying to write the situation correctly. But I'm asking you guys for a reason.**

**SO VOTE!**

**BYE BYE!**

-after thought- if only I could write chapters as easily and quickly as AN we'd all be better off. –laughs-

Oh! And Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	8. NEW CHAPTER TWO UP!

The Re-written chapter two has been posted! I changed the title of the title from Memories and Family to Start of an Unexpected Journey.

When I replaced the chapters, the story did not inform that it was updated, it still says that last update was in nov 25. That's why I had to place this AN, to inform you guys that the new and improved second chapter has been placed.

Does anyone else have this problem? Or is it just me? Do ya know whats happening, if ya do, please tell me because I am lost.

Happy New Year, don't forget to review your opinions!

Lots of love!

NNL


End file.
